1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic album display system, an image grouping apparatus, an electronic album display method, an image grouping method, and a machine readable medium storing thereon a computer program. More particularly, the present invention relates to an electronic album display system, an image grouping apparatus, an electronic album display method, and a machine readable medium storing thereon a computer program for grouping and displaying images.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, a technique for grouping and displaying images captured by a camera and the like is known (for example, see Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2004-13575). The technique makes it easy to arrange and store a plurality of images and to search for and browse an image by grouping the images, for example, on the basis of image capturing time. Further, the technique makes it possible to display only a representative image of each group as well as to display all the images. By this, it is possible to quickly perceive which image is included.